villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Talk About Me
"Let's Talk About Me" is a song from the 2011 live-action Disney film The Muppets. It features Tex Richman gloating about how wealthy he is and how he will never sell the Muppets back their studio. The song was performed by Richman's actor Chris Cooper and a chorus of backup singers. In the soundtrack version, it features an operatic section performed by Nathan Pachecho. Lyrics |-|Film= I'm Tex Richman, Mr. Texas Tea People call me rich cause I got mo' money I got more cheddar than some super-sized nachos Got cash flow like Robert has De Niro's I use more greens than Vincent Van Gogh I make the baker bake my bread out of dough No no don't eat it though it'll make you ill There ain't no flour in a hundred dollar bill He's Tex Richman (Aw, yeah) Everybody listen (Here we go now) Just how great it is to be him (It's great to be me) (Correct!) He's the greatest (Hey, sing it again!) He's the greatest! (Ooh, it never gets old!) You're the lamest! Muppets are a waste of time Oh, can't you see? Little Muppets, time to give up your dream. |-|Soundtrack= I'm Tex Richman, Mr. Texas Tea People call me rich cause I got mo' money I got more cheddar than some super-sized nachos Got cash flow like Robert has De Niro's I use more greens than Vincent Van Gogh I make the baker bake my bread out of dough No no don't eat it though it'll make you ill There ain't no flour in a hundred dollar bill He's Tex Richman (Aw, yeah) Everybody listen (Here we go now) Just how great it is to be him (It's great to be me, yeah) He's the greatest (I'm the greatest!) You're the lamest! (whoo hoo hoo!) Muppets are a waste of time Oh, can't you see? Yeah, it's funny in a rich man's world When I need a piece of string, I use a string of pearls If something's for sale, consider it sold I've got so much gold, I gold plate my gold! I even got a guy to gold plate my cat I don't regret much, but I do regret that If I could start all over, I'd do it all the same Except I wouldn't gold-plate little Twinkles again! He's Tex Richman Everybody listen Just how great it is to be him (It's great to be me, yeah!) He's the greatest (Come on!) You're the lamest! Muppets are a waste of time Oh, can't you see? (Oh, it's great to be me) I recall a heartbreaking story About my own tenth birthday party Should've been a glorious day for me I'd have been happy as can be But the Muppets were there, To put on a show! They started to dance, They were telling their jokes! I didn't laugh, I didn't know how! Then my friends, They all turned around, And they laughed at me! They laughed at me! I hate you, Muppets so! He's Tex Richman (Get back) Everybody listen (Come on, y'all) Just how great it is to be him (ooh, it's really easy having this much green) He's the greatest (Hey, sing it again!) He's the greatest! (Ooh, it never gets old!) Muppets are a waste of time Oh, can't you see? Little Muppets, time to give up your dream. Other Appearances *An extended version of the song was featured on the film's soundtrack and in the BLu-ray's special features. Gallery Images Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_50.jpg themuppets11.jpg Videos The Muppets (2011) Let's Talk About Me|Film Let's Talk About Me|Soundtrack Navigation Category:Disney Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers